


Новичок

by Sounator



Series: La Luna y el Sol [1]
Category: End of Watch (2012), Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Police Procedural, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounator/pseuds/Sounator
Summary: Сержанту Дэниэлсу поручают курировать стажера
Series: La Luna y el Sol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694290
Kudos: 1





	Новичок

Сержанту Дэниэлсу было трудно себе представить более хреновый день, чем сегодня. Вчера они проводили в последний путь Завалу.  
«Он был хорошим копом...»  
Блять, кому он мог сказать искреннее спасибо за такую отвратную формулировку? Только человек, никогда не служивший в департаменте, мог придумать настолько лицемерную херню! «Хороший коп». Все копы хорошие. Завала был не просто «хорошим копом», он был частью их братства, их семьи. И вот теперь его не стало, и словно какой-то говнюк ворошил горячей палкой в его сердце — прямо в старой ране под именем «Гарсиа». Поморщившись, уже раз двадцатый за утро, сержант поменял позу и постарался разместить раскалывающуюся голову так, чтобы та хоть бы сохраняла свою целостность. Он никогда не умел пить. Последний раз он так надрался на свадьбе Тейлора. Боже правый, бедный парень — вот кому по-настоящему херово.  
Явление капитана Риза в его кабинет стало полной неожиданностью. Обычно... когда кто-то из них завершает смену(1), начальство дает минимум неделю отойти и не достает с промыванием мозгов. А тут и суток не прошло, да и кап выглядит свеженьким, улыбается во все свои идеальные зубы, словно прошла злосчастная неделя и все продолжают жить дальше.

— Капитан, сэр? — C тех пор, как он получил повышение, он никогда не забывал о субординации, тем более когда речь шла о Ризе, привыкшем во всем следовать уставу.

— Хорошо, что я тебя застал, — капитан встал прямо напротив него и протянул ему какой-то документ, подозрительно похожий на личное дело.

Опыт подсказал Дэниэлсу, что речь сейчас пойдет о новичке. Разумеется, Лос-Анджелес — большой город и некомплект в штате может сильно сказаться на раскрываемости. Но не сегодня же!

— Что это? — Cмотреть на капа без раздражения было очень трудно? и Дэниэлс только надеялся, что? как бывший в свое время патрульным, Риз его поймет.

— Брось, серж, я знаю, нам всем сейчас тяжело, — улыбка на мгновение покинула его вечно жизнерадостную рожу, — но ты и сам понимаешь, что выпускать в патруль некомплект мы не в праве.

«Ага, тяжело ему», — подумал про себя Дэниэлс, подмечая, как ловко начальство съехало на формальное обобщение. Как же его это бесило порой, в том числе и в самом себе.  
Он взял протянутый ему документ и мельком пробежался по строчкам личного дела.

— Р. М. Уилсон. ВВС США ... О, Всевышний, кап, ты шутишь, что ли?! — Он даже позабыл про ноющие виски. — Я думал, речь идет о переводе из патруля.

— Он все равно начнет службу с нуля, — напомнил капитан и добавил, сурово сдвинув брови: — Это лучше, чем дробить смены или нагружать ребят сверхурочными!

— Птичку посадить на землю и заставить усмирять пьяниц?!

— Поэтому и пришел прямо к тебе!

— Нет!— Он был не готов, просто не мог себе позволить вновь влипнуть в это! Год прошел. Всего только год, как Гарсии не стало. Он не сможет, не выдержит, начнет третировать парня.

— Поставишь его в пару к Тейлору, — пожал плечами Риз.

— Уж лучше сразу одного на тринадцатый участок! К тому же это низко — сразу ему давать новичка.

— Я тоже так подумал. Но не могу же я послать его на хрен, особенно после своего же запроса. Так что давай, не дрейфь и бери шефство. Парень после травмы, не летает давно — пообвыкнется, сформируешь ему и Тейлору пары.

Он и так собирался делать рокировку, как это порой бывало, тем паче что он давно грозился разбить «сладкую парочку». Не так он себе это представлял, но жизнь — жестокая потаскуха.

Он снова посмотрел в досье. С угла документа на него нелепо взирал латинос с забавно оттопыренными ушами и очаровательной улыбкой, от которой во рту становилось приторно сладко.

— Ну и куколка, — скривился Дэниэлс, и в этом момент в кабинет заявился предмет разговора. Шестифутовая «куколка» словно горный лев вошла в дверной проем, плавно осмотрелась и остановилась лишь, когда немигающий взгляд ее стальных карих глаз напоролся на Дэниэлса.  
Серж удивленно приподнял брови и на всякий случай сверился с фото в досье.  
«Наверно, не только у меня сегодня плохой день», — подумал он, усматривая явное несоответствие между улыбчивым летчиком и хмурым типом, что в упор пялился на него.

— А, ты уже здесь. — Кажется, появись за его спиной настоящий горный лев, кап бы не удивился и дружелюбно потрепал бы его по холке. — Вот, знакомься, это сержант Дэниэлс, твой начальник и куратор. Будь паинькой и постарайся не уложить нарушителя скоростного лимита на первом же выезде.

«А что были прецеденты?!» — Брови Фрэнка опять поползли вверх.

В ответ на пожелания летчик лишь сменил позу, продолжая сканировать новое начальство.

— Ну, привет, — Фрэнк кисло улыбнулся, крепче сжимая в руках папку. Тем временем капитан незаметно покинул его кабинет. А новичок все так же разыгрывал из себя довольно криповый оживший манекен.

— Черт, ты говорить-то умеешь?

— Когда мне приступать к работе? — вместо ответа затараторил кадет. Голос у него был приятный, но какой-то неживой, что ли. И Фрэнку вдруг пришла в голову мысль, что парень просто нервничает, от того и такой напряженный.

— Как тебя зовут? — он наугад вытащил из стаканчика карандаш и стал вертеть его между пальцами, листая бумаги в папке, стараясь скрыться от направленного на него взгляда.

— Имя? — переспросил новичок.

— Угу, — буркнул Дэниэлс, усердно делая вид, что не пытается разрядить обстановку. Р. — как кто? Рик, Райан, Рауль... Рамон. — Пальцы резко сжали карандаш. В памяти некстати всплыло непроницаемое лицо его напарника.

— Рамон.

Карандаш с хрустом переломился.

— Черт, ну разумеется! — Сержант резко подорвался с места, обошел стол и встал прямо напротив новичка. Тот следил за ним все время, даже бровью не повел.

— У тебя ведь не могло быть другого имени, верно? — тихо, сквозь зубы прошипел Дэниэлс, сам не понимая, чего он так завелся.

— Можете называть меня по-другому, — в глазах бывшего летчика угадывался интерес, а губы растянулись в саркастичной ухмылке.

— Ты, что, машина, чтобы я тебе имена давал?! — огрызнулся Фрэнк.

— Да, — просто ответил летчик и улыбнулся еще шире.

Осознав, что его попросту дурят, Дэниэлс пришел в ярость. Ему хотелось придушить этого молокососа прямо сейчас. И десяти минут не прошло, а он уже ненавидел своего стажера. С Рамоном — его Рамоном — было не так, с ним они сцепились в первый же день, да, но уже на смене, хорошенько так, до сбитых костяшек и синяков на рожах. Потом, конечно, был разнос у тогдашнего сержанта и бар после смены — как начало крепкой и такой недолгой дружбы.

— Знаешь, — Дэниэлс устало потер лицо, — пошел ты на хер, Уилсон. Я не дам тебе нового имени, потому что не собираюсь обращаться к тебе по имени.

— Вот и отлично, мистер говнюк.

Серж напряг скулы, улавливая в стельном взгляде искры веселья. Ему не впервой было иметь дело с хорохорящимися выпускниками академии, считавшими себя лучше сброда «стариков». И он умел осаживать таких выскочек, для их же блага, подбирая к каждому свой подход. Нет, этот парень не нервничал, не был подавлен. Наглый летун, видимо, был крутым у себя на базе и решил, что, обломав крылышки, сможет топтаться петушком у них в департаменте. С этим нужно было что-то делать, но он сразу перегорел. Воспоминания о напарнике, гибель Завалы сильно подорвали его способность держать удар. Да и стоило оно того? Летуны у них не приживались.  
Дэниэлс вздрогнул и почувствовал, как у него защипало в уголках глаз. Мотнув головой, он резко развернулся и вышел из кабинета. Преодолевая расстояние до туалета широкими шагами, он не замечал, как на него удивленно таращатся коллеги, его даже окликнули пару раз, но он мысленно посылал всех по всем незавидным адресам сразу. И только когда дверца в уборную привычно поддалась от толчка, а в ноздри ударил резкий запах чистящего средства и дешевого освежителя, он, наконец, отпустил себя и выругался во все горло, не забыв пнуть ногой ни в чем не повинный бак с мусором.  
Выпустив немного пар, он склонился над раковиной и швырнул в лицо холодной воды, чтобы хоть немного остыть. Глянув на свое отражение в зеркале, он выматерился еще раз, но уже от испуга. Прямо за его спиной стоял Уилсон и пялился.

— Какого черта ты тут забыл? — рявкнул он, пытаясь успокоить зашедшееся сердце.

— Это вроде общественное место, — безмятежно пожал плечами новичок и дерзко добавил: — И вы, вроде, должны ввести меня в коллектив.

Кулаки страшно зачесались. Эта наглая рожа просто была создана, чтобы получить хороший хук.

— О, да, и это тоже будет не лишним, — будто прочитав его мысли, стажер встал в стойку, готовясь держать удар.

Наглец просчитался. Он не был засранцем Гарсией с замашками, оставшимися у того со службы в Ираке, а Дэниэлсу давно не двадцать пять и полицейский пояс(2) — часть его тела.

— Знаешь, если тебе нужно отлить, в Лос-Анджелесе это принято делать в писсуар, а не себе в штаны, — он кивнул на одну из кабинок, а когда Уилсон проследил взглядом за его кивком, проскользнул мимо парня. — Когда справишься, топай в конференц-зал.

— А где конференц-зал? — в спину ему прилетел вопрос.

— Раз у тебя такой гибкий язык, то учись применять его с пользой.

И он захлопнул дверь уборной.

Летучка проходила совсем не как обычно. Никакого шума или балагурства. Офицеры сидели по своим местам и молча переглядывались, неловко теребили в руках отчеты, стопки квитанций.

Войдя в зал, он первым дело посмотрел на задний ряд. Парта «сладкой парочки» ожидаемо была пуста.  
Тейлор все еще оправлялся от раны, а Завала больше никогда за нее не сядет, и никто из ребят не решился занять их место.  
Отводя взгляд, сержант напоролся на уже знакомую физиономию. Новичок все-таки нашел нужную комнату и теперь восседал в первом ряду за вечно свободной «лобной» партой. Ее выбирали только салаги, которыt были тут впервые, никто из бывалых туда не садился, зная, что от стола сержанта она как бельмо на глазу — всегда на виду и источник раздражения.

Дэниэлс прикусил язык, ощущая острую нехватку привычного «Так, всем тихо!».  
Сейчас в комнате было тише, чем на кладбище, и это сильно вымораживало и хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то разрядил гнетущую обстановку. А еще этот чертов новенький все время пялится на него.  
И тут тот встал, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Загнанные в некомфортные условия, патрульные с радостью уцепились за возможно отвлечься и все как один уставились на новичка.

— Меня зовут Рамон Мауриньё Уилсон. Летчик ВВС США. Ну, то есть бывший летчик, — новичок смущенно улыбнулся и добродушно одарил всех присутствующей обезоруживающей улыбкой. Дэниэлс едва не выронил папку с распечатками сводок из рук.

— Вообще-то представлять новичков — обязанность сержанта, — офицер Дэвис задумчиво подперла рукой подбородок, придирчиво осматривая новенького.

— Оу, нет проблем, — отмахнулся Дэниэлс, радуясь, что обстановка разрядилась. — Мистер Уилсон уже большой мальчик и сам может говорить. Я даже подумываю уступить ему свое место.

Послышались недружные смешки, и зал мгновенно наполнился голосами и возней.  
Все встало на свои места, люди вышли из ступора и могут, наконец, работать.  
Новичок молча сел на место и занялся привычным делом — то есть опять пялился на сержанта, но теперь это его не раздражало.  
Летучка прошла в штатном режиме, за исключением того, что пришлось внести в обычный день кое-какие изменения.

— Так, народ, — он уже закончил с последней сводкой и распределил между экипажами почти все районы, — у нас еще не охвачена 113-я.

На этих словах все опять притихли, удрученно опуская взгляды.

— Знаю, что это машина Тейлора и Завалы. Но нельзя оставлять десятый участок, — хотелось добавить «тот самый», но этого сержант, разумеется, не сделал. Нельзя было допускать, чтобы какой-то из них становился проклятым. Не бывает плохих участков, бывают плохие люди. — Поэтому, ради исключения и пока Тейлор долечивается, на десятый поедем мы с новеньким. Возражения?

Народ воспринял его слова условно одобрительно. Никаких восторгов или удивления. Дэниэлс понимал, что каждый из них сейчас рад, что не его закрепили за десятым. Скверно, конечно, но человеческую психологию не переделаешь. Страх — он в подсознании, сколькими бы стволами ты себя не обвешал.

— Так, ну все, по машинам. И квитанции заполнять не забывайте! Помните про моё дерьмо и свои головы.

(1) end-of-watch — устойчивое выражение «окончание смены», обозначающее дату и время смерти офицера при исполнении.  
(2) — обычно очень тяжелый (от 11 до 14 кг) и неудобный.

**Author's Note:**

> для команды WTF Frank Grillo 2020


End file.
